Adorável Castigo
by Ilyanna
Summary: Uma detenção, Snape de pijamas e uma visita à cozinha foram suficientes para tornar a noite de Rony Weasley bastante conturbada. Escrita para o II Challenge RH do 3 Vassouras. [Ron & Hermione, pós OdF]


**Título:** Adorável Castigo

**Personagens/Casal: **Ron & Hermione

**Categoria:** Romance/Humor

**Spoilers:** Ordem da Fênix

**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o II Challenge R/H do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras, cujas exigências eram _uma detenção, visita à cozinha e Snape de pijamas._

* * *

**Disclaimer:** São todos da JK Rowling.

* * *

**Adorável Castigo**

Passava das duas da manhã. Eu me mexia de um lado para o outro em minha cama, mas não conseguia dormir; a lembrança dos acontecimentos daquela noite não saíam de minha mente. Com o travesseiro em cima da cabeça, sorri intimamente, ouvindo ao longe o ronco perturbador de Seamus.

* * *

Eu terminava de recolher meus livros após mais uma aula de Transfiguração, quando a Professora McGonagall me chamou à sua mesa, juntamente com Hermione. Ela esperou que o restante da turma se retirasse para finalmente começar a falar.

- Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger, como já deve ser do conhecimento de ambos, Filch está recluso na enfermaria por tempo indeterminado. Portanto, a partir desta noite, os senhores acompanharão as detenções dos alunos da Grifinória, caso haja alguma. Como o Sr. Potter ainda não desistiu de superar o pai nesse quesito, receio que seja melhor que os senhores acompanhem outro aluno hoje. Assim sendo, estejam pontualmente às nove da tarde no campo de quadribol. Vocês cuidarão para que o sr. Malfoy e a srta. Parkinson arranquem todas as ervas daninhas sem o uso de magia.

Enquanto Hermione olhava para Draco com um ar superior, eu não podia imaginar coisa pior. A idéia de passar a noite vigiando Draco e Pansy não era o que eu poderia chamar exatamente de superioridade.

- Isso vai acabar em confusão, pode apostar! – eu disse, enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado em direção ao campo. – Malfoy vai dar um jeito de aprontar alguma conosco.

- Bobagem, Ronald. Somos monitores, não há nada que ele possa fazer.

- Há! Até parece que você não o conhece! Além do mais ele também é monitor, e isso nunca o impediu de armar confusão.

- Mas hoje não adianta ele nem pensar em fazer qualquer coisa, Rony. Estamos lá justamente para vigiá-lo. Um passo em falso e ele e Pansy sabem que avisaremos a professora McGonagall.

Suspirei. Não adiantava discutir com Hermione. Ela se tornava simplesmente insuportável quando não concordávamos com o que dizia, como se fosse a dona da verdade ou algo assim.

Mal chegamos ao local combinado e Draco começou a destilar seu veneno:

- Ora ora, se não é o Weasley e sua namoradinha sangue ruim que vieram nos vigiar.

- Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Hermione disparou – e é melhor começarem logo.

Draco sorriu para Pansy, que retribuiu. Aproximou-se de mim com os olhos brilhando. Ele iria aprontar algo com certeza!

- Sabe, Weasley... Não estou com vontade de sujar minhas mãos com terra hoje. Isso é serviço para pessoas de baixa categoria, e não para bruxos como eu ou Parkinson. - Ele estava demasiadamente perto de mim, e sua mão escorregava lentamente até seu bolso.

Tudo que aconteceu a seguir foi extremamente rápido: Hermione apontou a varinha para Draco ao mesmo tempo em que Pansy gritou um "_Expelliarmus_" e a arrancou de sua mão, indo diretamente para cima dela. Draco puxou sua varinha do bolso e me derrubou no chão com um empurrão, colocando o pé em cima de meu peito.

- E agora, Weasley? O que pretende fazer? Onde está seu amiguinho Potter quando você mais precisa dele?

Eu precisava agir rápido. Draco pisava com força e eu mal conseguia respirar. Olhei para o lado; Hermione estava na parede, com Pansy a uma distância considerável. Ela teria mais chances que eu se empunhasse sua varinha.

- Você... é... sujo... Malfoy! – respondi lentamente, enquanto olhava para Hermione e erguia o braço lentamente. Ela estava de frente para mim, o que tornou nosso entendimento fácil. Sem pensar muito nas conseqüências que meu ato poderia acarretar, joguei minha varinha para Hermione, que não conseguiu pegá-la no ar. Enquanto Mione se jogava no chão para recuperá-la, Draco pisou com mais força ainda e eu senti o ar trancado em meu pulmão por alguns segundos.

De repente, ele saltou para o lado, também se jogando ao chão, mas na direção oposta. Quando consegui me levantar, foi que entendi a aparente loucura de Draco. Ele era realmente esperto! Minerva McGonagall, vestida com um robe preto, e Severus Snape, com uma longa camisola azul e os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo se aproximavam.

Foi uma longa discussão. Hermione se livrou da detenção, assim como Malfoy, por estar estirada no chão. A diferença é que Draco simulou, e Hermione torceu o pé enquanto se jogou atrás da minha varinha. As explicações de Pansy dizendo que não era responsável por aquilo não serviram para livrá-la de mais uma detenção. E nem as minhas. Fui condenado a passar o resto da noite na cozinha, lustrando a prataria, enquanto Draco e Pansy arrancavam ervas daninhas sob a supervisão de Snape, e Hermione era conduzida à enfermaria.

A vida é mesmo muito injusta! Tudo que eu fiz foi ser empurrado por Malfoy e ficar com seu tênis fedido pregado em meu peito, e ali estava eu, transformando as louças de Hogwarts em lindos espelhos!

- Poderia ter sido pior.

Olhei para trás e vi que Hermione entrava sorrateiramente na cozinha, e já não mancava mais. Ao mesmo tempo em que me senti aliviado por vê-la bem, não pude evitar novamente a sensação de injustiça. Meu peito doía terrivelmente, enquanto Hermione poderia dar pulos de alegria sem problema nenhum.

- Não vejo como... – resmunguei, polindo mais uma bandeja.

Fazendo um grande esforço para se controlar (às vezes acredito que o passatempo preferido de Hermione seja implicar comigo), ela sentou-se no chão e me chamou para sentar-me ao seu lado, o que eu fiz prontamente.

- Em primeiro lugar, sinta-se grato por Snape não ter vindo te supervisionar, e agradeça a McGonagall por isso. Ela também não engoliu a história do Malfoy.

- Então não deveria ter me castigado!

- Não seja estúpido, Ronald! Você era o monitor encarregado de vigiar Draco e Pansy, e não foi isso que você fez!

- Ah, e você ajudou muito nessa parte! – eu disse, muito irritado.

- Ronald, eu não vim aqui para brigar! E também não posso ficar muito tempo. Como você está? – sua voz abrandou um pouco.

- Como assim? – me fiz de desentendido. Não queria admitir para Hermione que Draco realmente havia me machucado.

- Seu peito, Ron. Como está?

- Ah, isso. Não foi nada!

- Então deixa eu ver.

- Você pirou? – eu não acreditava no que ouvia!

- Larga de ser bobo, Ron! Te conheço o suficiente pra saber que o Malfoy te machucou. Anda, deixa eu ver.

Não havia como discutir com Hermione. Abri minha camisa apenas até o lugar onde Draco havia pisado, e senti minhas orelhas queimarem.

- Hmm... Exatamente como imaginei! – ela puxou a varinha do bolso e apontou-a para o local exato, dizendo um feitiço que eu certamente não conhecia. Um alívio percorreu meu corpo no mesmo instante que o machucado parou de arder.

- O que você fez? – perguntei, fechando a camisa rapidamente.

- Nada de mais. Melhorou?

- E como! Pareço um novo homem!

- Deixe de exageros, Ron. – ela se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo. – Agora preciso ir. Imagine se Snape resolve aparecer por aqui para verificar se está tudo em ordem...

Rimos. Ver o Snape de pijamas era algo que jamais poderíamos sonhar, e eu não via a hora de contar a Harry.

- Bem... Obrigado! – aproximei-me de seu rosto, e ao sentir o doce aroma de hortelã que sua pele exalava, tive vontade de deixar meus instintos falarem mais alto. Me contive, e direcionei meus lábios às suas bochechar rosadas. – Obrigado mesmo, Hermione. – sussurrei em seu ouvido, após encher-me de coragem. Foi a vez dela corar. Por um instante, seus doces olhos denunciaram que ela também desejava o mesmo que eu. Mas infelizmente a onda de coragem que eu sentira há segundos atrás desaparecera completamente. Ficamos ali, parados, sorrindo um para o outro, sem dizer nada, pois palavras não se faziam necessárias.

- Boa noite, Ron. Até amanhã! – ela sorriu ainda mais uma vez, me encarando de uma maneira que deu a entender que estivesse magoada, apesar de feliz, e saiu em disparada da cozinha.

- Ronald Weasley, você é realmente um grande estúpido! – eu disse para mim mesmo, voltando à prataria.

* * *

Joguei o travesseiro em Seamus, que nem sequer se mexeu. Então ri alto, como se minha voz pudesse manifestar a alegria que eu sentia em meu coração.

- Ah Hermione... Um dia eu ainda te beijo de verdade!


End file.
